Satellite antennas, also referred to as dishes, may accumulate debris that interferes with the intended purpose of the devices. Debris may include snow, ice, dirt, dust, or other matter. Such debris may accumulate on a signal-receiving or signal-transmitting surface that is exposed to an ambient environment. For example, a satellite dish may accumulate snow on its surface that blocks or interferes with the reception or transmission of communication signals. Accordingly, when performance of the satellite dish is degraded due to debris accumulation on an exposed surface, the surface will require removal of the debris.
In some situations, the surface of the antenna may be periodically cleaned so as to reliably maintain the performance characteristics of the antenna. Debris may be removed manually from the surface of the antenna. However, there may be an undesirable time delay while service personnel are dispatched to perform the manual task of debris removal. And, the attendant labor charges may be relatively expensive.
In other situations, the debris may be removed from the surface of the antenna using a debris-removing device, such as a heater or the like, when the debris is snow and/or ice. However, such debris removal devices require a source of power. Accordingly, the initial cost of the electronic debris removal device, the cost of the power source, and the associated operating costs of such electronic debris removal devices and their associated power source may be relatively expensive.
Accordingly, there is a need in the arts for improved antenna debris removal devices and methods.